Blueberry Kisses
by HybridVirus
Summary: Un beso es la dulce unión de dos seres que se aman; de estos hay miles y su forma difiere, cada tipo es único y diferente. Los hay en la mejilla, en los labios, en la frente, francés, de mariposa, esquimal, en la mano. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no había uno solo que no quisiera darle al Pompón Cerúleo. Jetnic


**Blueberry Kisses**  
**By: **HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Sonic el erizo y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Sega, yo no consigo ningún bien monetario por esto, solo soy una fan que escribe para fans, sin mas que decir, adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Kiss I: **_Beso en la Oreja_

–Jet, no creo que sea una buena idea– murmuro la femenina voz de la golondrina, mientras miraba como su líder se ponía una gruesa sudadera –¿Wave, puedes calmarte? – irises azules ni siquiera le dirigieron un contacto, mientras el halcón se dedicaba a cerrar la cremallera de su barrera contra el frío –Además, el clima no es gran cosa– agrego el chico con una voz segura mientras tomaba su deslizador, su mano posándose sobre la perilla y girándola, solo para verse azotado por el fuerte viento y nieve que no dejaba de entrar por la puerta –¡Jet!– grito nuevamente la voz, pero su única respuesta fue un par de dedos que se movían en un gesto de despedida.

El suave ronroneo del deslizador podía ser escuchado gracias al sepulcral silencio en la calle, los suaves tonos del ocaso mezclándose con el gris de las nubes; los irises azules del halcón se encontraban ocultos detrás de los ambarinos cristales de sus visores, sus ojos completamente fijos en el camino _"Maldecida nieve"_ un suave gruñido escapo del pecho del ave, mientras esquivaba los no muy pequeños montículos de nieve en la acera. La ciudad había parecido ser abandonada, todo gracias el intenso frío que le helaba los huesos, el aliento de Jet empañaba levemente sus visores cada tantos segundos. Todo lo que quería era llegar pronto. El suave crujir de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano, le recordaba porque debía apresurarse _"¿Cómo, es que pase de ser el mejor cazador de tesoros, a novio mandadero?"_

Lentamente la velocidad del deslizador fue disminuyendo, una de las botas rojas del halcón se coloco rápidamente en el suelo, mientras tomaba el deslizador con su mano libre, con rápidos pasos el ave llego a la puerta, solo para verse como una especie de Houdini al poder abrirla gracias a su carga, de sus labios escapaban pequeños murmullos molestos, los cuales le siguieron mientras se adentraba en el lugar sin pensarlo dos veces. Los suaves pasos del halcón resonaban por las escaleras, mientras este encogía los hombros manteniendo los brazos cercanos a su cuerpo; rápidamente los pasos del ave aumentaron la velocidad, sus largas piernas subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, pero como no hacerlo, ¡Si, se le estaban congelando las plumas!

Con sus rápidos pasos, el halcón llego finalmente a su objetivo. La puerta se encontraba ahí frente a el, en este instante no podía hacer mas que estar agradecido, ya que pronto no estaría en la helada intemperie. Con cuidado Jet acomodo su deslizador contra la puerta, sus temblorosos dedos introduciéndose en el pequeño buzón que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta _"Donde estas…"_ de una manera desesperada, sus dedos se deslizaron contra el helado metal del buzón, moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, intentando encontrar su premio –Ahí estas…– murmuro el ave mientras su pico tiritaba gracias a frío; con un rápido movimiento la puerta se encontró abierta y el halcón entro al departamento, procurando no olvidarse de meter el deslizador también.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un suave suspiro escapo del pico de Jet, su cuerpo agradeciendo el cambio de temperatura. Lentamente el halcón se quito los visores de los ojos, volviéndolos a acomodar sobre su frente –¿Sonic?– murmuro en un tono cuestionador el ave de verde plumaje, mientras se sacudía los restos de nieve que tenia encima –Hey, te estoy hablando…– el suave sonido de sus pisadas procreando un gentil eco en el departamento, irises azules se giraron en un gesto de molestia; mientras gritaba aquella palabra, que sabia causaría una reacción en el erizo azulado –¡Pompón!– un suave murmullo proveniente de la sala llamo la atención del ave, sus pies tomando la dirección en la que creía encontraría al susodicho –¿Pompón?– pregunto nuevamente el ave, mientras se paraba en el dintel de la puerta. Sus ojos azules abriéndose en un gesto lleno de curiosidad, una media sonrisa se coloco en sus labios al ver el enorme bulto de cobijas en el sofá.

Con lentos pasos el halcón camino hasta posarse justamente detrás del sofá. Sus brazos recostándose contra el respaldo de este, una ligera risa escapando de su pico, mientras veía la azulada oreja oculta entre las cobijas –¿Qué pasa?– pregunto mientras acercaba su pico a la oreja de Sonic –Mfrihh– el halcón coloco el pico en la solitaria oreja, restregándolo gentilmente contra esta, mordisqueando levemente todo el contorno –¿Oye… que crees… que estas haciendo?– murmuro quedamente la voz del erizo azulado, su rostro ligeramente asomándose entre los pliegues de las afelpadas sabanas. La media sonrisa del halcón ensanchándose al notar el ligero rubor que parecía estar apoderándose de las mejillas del dueño de los irises verdes –Te di un beso ¿Acaso es un crimen?– irises verdes se entrecerraron en una falsa molestia, mientras se mantenían fijos en el ave –Cuando estas así de frío, si– con un ligero movimiento Jet se encontró frente al sofá, sus manos tomando las cobijas y jalándolas sin ninguna consideración –¡Hey!– chillo el erizo azulado, mientras los fríos brazos del ave le envolvían y le atraían hacia su cuerpo –Enserio estas helado…– murmuro una suave queja el de irises verdes –Pues usted disculpe su majestad– comento en un tono divertido el ave, mientras metía la bolsa debajo de las sabanas –Me congele hasta las plumas para traerle esto–

Irises verdes brillan en un gesto de curiosidad, con una ligera mirada a la sonrisa del halcón, Sonic se hundió debajo de las sabanas, esperando descubrir que era lo que había en la bolsa. El suave crujir de la bolsa y su contenido siendo movido se detuvo repentinamente; el 'bulto' bajo las sabanas se acerco al rostro de Jet y en un modo un tanto perezoso, la cabeza de Sonic se acurruco contra el cuello del ave, sus labios dejando un leve beso en este, mientras el halcón le devolvía el favor besándole la oreja que le quedaba mas cercana. Con unos cuantos movimientos el erizo se recostó sobre el pecho del halcón, su mano adentrándose en las sabanas y saliendo de esta con un chili dog, que no dudo en llevarse a los labios –¡Efhres el numfhero unfo Jet!– suavemente la diestra del ave verde le alboroto las púas a Sonic en un gesto cariñoso –Lo se– comento al mismo tiempo que se volvía a acomodar en el sofá. El sonoro aullido del viento no daba tregua a la ciudad, la nieve continuaba cayendo sin piedad alguna y la helada temperatura se volvía insoportable; Claro que eso era afuera, porque en este instante, ambos estaban seguros, que nada podría dar semejante calor a sus corazones.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El intenso viento mecía las ramas de los árboles salvajemente, procreando un sonoro 'thump' al golpear el cristal, irises azules se abrieron levemente, el sueño desbordándole de los ojos, mientras fijaba la mirada en la causa del sonido. –¡Y continuamos con el maratón de Mephiles, el erizo de nieve!– lentamente la mano del ave rebusco el control del televisor, con un sonoro gruñido la tele se vio apagada y el control arrojado nuevamente al sofá. Las manos de Jet se aferraron a la sabana, procurando cubrir bien a ambos con ella; una adormilada sonrisa acomodándose en sus labios, mientras acariciaba la cerúlea oreja mas cercana –Noches… Pompón– murmuro la adormilada voz, mientras el erizo se acurrucaba contra su pecho "Nada puede ser mejor que esto" Esa noche, a pesar del inmenso frío de la ciudad, ambos durmieron lo mas cálidos y seguros, que lo habían hecho en su vida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**.::Hybrid Virus::.**

¡Yo! Que tal lectores, reportándome a la acción de nuevo, este será un set de Oneshots/Shortshots. Todos ellos basados en diferentes tipos de besos. Por lo pronto, tengo una pequeña lista de ellos. Si, les interesa alguno en especial háganmelo saber. Nuevamente, culpo al invierno por impulsarme a escribir fluff. Eso y Jet no sabe cuando, ni como dejar de rondar en mi cabeza. Curiosamente este proyecto inicio como Shadilver, pero termino transmutando a un Jetnic. (Me encanta como suena~)

Ya le tocaba a Jet hacer que Sonic se sonrojara ¿No? Siempre que veo un pompón de lana, me imagino a un erizo, eh de ahí la razón del apodo de Jet para Sonic. En fin, esto quedo mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero no me disgusta en lo mas mínimo; cuando Sonic esta comiendo le dice a Jet que "Es el numero uno" (solo lo comento por si no es obvio.) Si Mephiles tuvo su momento de fama y si, lo puedo imaginar como un muñeco de nieve que cobra vida. Pero bueno, esto es fluff, encima de fluff, cubierto por fluff o amenos eso creo. Espero fuera de su agrado y ya saben que hacer si les gusto chicos y chicas, dejen un review. ('cof cof' si no les gusto, igual manden review 'cof cof')

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
